


Just Another Day

by GhostieWrites



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: To Kokichi Ouma, his birthday is just another day - one where he certainly doesn't expect to receive any gifts from his classmates. However, one detective is about to change that.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This oneshot was actually the very first Danganronpa fic that I wrote. I wrote it for Kokichi's birthday back in June - and of course, it's got a dash of Oumasai! I wanted to write something cute for his birthday, since he deserves some sweetness. Hope you enjoy! ~Ghostie

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

_It was just another day._

You might think that's a weird thing to say, considering the situation.

Just another day makes it sound like your average, everyday Thursday. One where you wake up after hitting snooze a couple of times, leaving just enough time to get changed and grab breakfast before heading to school. But no, this day was anything but that.

Another day in this situation meant waking up to the irritating chime of a speaker in your room, hearing the seemingly-sincere morning greeting from a bunch of defective care bears. It meant getting out of bed wondering if today was the day you would hear another announcement – the one no one wanted to hear (well, except for the person who caused it).

Sitting up, Kokichi Ouma rubbed his tired eyes as he realized he had fallen asleep while drawing on his bed last night – papers laid out on the covers with colorful drawings he had sketched. He always had good ideas, but he always had his best ones at night. It made it impossible to get a proper night’s sleep, but he didn’t mind. After all, would you find it easy to sleep when you know there’s a chance of someone plotting to kill you?

Sliding off of the bed, the boy walked over to the bathroom, shuffling past crumpled pages and empty Panta bottles. It wouldn’t take long for him to wake up – after a quick shower and getting changed into fresh clothes, he was bright-eyed and ready for the day.

Going back over to his bed, the boy sorted through his ideas, judging the good from the bad. Instead of separating them, however, he mixed them together and placed them all in one of the few cardboard boxes that were over on the other side of his room.

His stomach growled from hunger, and he debated going to meet the others in the dining hall. Kirumi had to have made something good – she really was like a mom. But seeing them all was so…ugh.

He plopped down on his bed, picking up the monopad that was placed there. Turning it on, he noted the date: June 21st.

Oh.

Maybe he would go to the dining hall, after all.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

The room was full by the time the purple-haired boy arrived, strolling inside with his arms up behind his head. He had heard idle chatter from the hall, however when he entered it seemed to quiet down. He certainly didn’t miss the look of irritation that passed a few faces – one in particular having relief cross his features.

“Good moooorning, everyone~!” He greeted cheerily, heading straight over to the table to put together a plate.

It didn’t seem like anyone was going to greet him back. Some, like the spiky-haired space boy, gave him a look of irritation.

“What, no ‘good morning, Ouma-kun~’? I’m hurt…” he said, faking a dejected face as he picked up a plate.

“You really expect us to greet you? You were M-I-A all day yesterday! What are you plotting?” Kaito finally spoke up – it was no surprise he had been itching to bark at him as soon as he entered the room.

“Plotting? How mean! There I was, sniffling and sneezing in my room, and not one of you decided to check in on me…” he lied, feigning being hurt by his words. “I could have died and no one would have known!”

“Nyeh…that sounds like a lie,” Himiko said, uncertainty in her voice as she watched them over her cup of juice.

“He doesn’t look sick t’me, either,” Miu chimed in, pointing her utensil at him.

“Whaaat? I would never!” Kokichi exclaimed, finishing putting some pastries on his plate. He preferred the fluffy ones – their texture exciting to eat, especially when tangy jam was hiding in the middle. “Here I was, making the trip to see everyone after my unfortunate quarantine, only to find out that no one cared to surprise me on my birthday!”

“It Ouma-kun’s birthday?” Gonta asked, a surprised expression on his face. “Gonta have no idea…”

“Because it’s not,” Kaito replied, an annoyed look on his face as he glared at Kokichi. “He just made up another lie to distract us from thinking too much about his first one.”

“Ugh! That’s something only a no-good, degenerate male would do!” Tenko exclaimed, holding a hand in front of her face.

“Let’s not fight…” Tsumugi clasped her hands together, tilting her head to the side with her eyes closed. “After all, Tojo-san made a nice breakfast for us.”

“It was my pleasure,” Kirumi bowed her head respectfully. “Please, enjoy.”

The others soon agreed, focusing more on their food and individual conversations than the mischievous-looking gremlin. However, there was one ahoge-clad individual who kept his attention on the compulsive liar as he ate his meal.

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

After breakfast, and successfully messing with his classmates some more, Kokichi went back to his room to be on his own once again. He shut and locked the door, going over to the whiteboard he had moved to his room.

Every interaction with his classmates was another test. A way to analyze their behaviors and judge who was most likely to be the next blackened.

They were all really simple to see through.

He had already guessed the likelihood of who would reply to his shenanigans – there was no doubt Momota would be the first to get riled up. He hated his guts - it was hilarious! He was such an idiot to get pissed off about a little lie that had nothing to do with him.

Once he had gone over everything he needed to from that morning’s reaction, he didn’t really need to update his board. It seemed like not much had changed – as far as he was concerned, everyone was still on the same page and didn’t seem to be making any moves to kill. The only one who seemed upset was Kaito, and he was too dumb to do something like that without help. It was really only a matter of time before Monokuma intervened.

_Knock knock._

Kokichi looked over at the door – he never got visitors. He didn’t want any, either. His room was the only place he could have to himself here. He decided to ignore it. 

_Knock knock._

There it was again. Whoever it was seemed persistent. And…Kokichi had no idea who it could be. He never expected anyone to visit him. Everyone hated him, that’s what he wanted. Which meant that whoever it was…

‘ _Huh…maybe I was wrong about no one trying anything_ ’, Kokichi thought to himself as he walked over to the door. Might as well have fun with the unexpected situation.

“What’re you doing? Some people are trying to take a nap!” he called out loudly, figuring whoever it was might get scared off if he made a ruckus.

“…I’m sorry if I woke you, Ouma-kun,” he heard a reserved voice speak from the other side of the door – one he obviously recognized, but hadn’t expected to hear.

What was he doing here? As if the other knew his question, he continued.

“I just wanted to bring you something,” the voice went on, sounding a little unsure, “If you want me to just leave it, I can go.”

Bring him something? Now, if it had been anyone else on the other side of this door, Kokichi would have laughed saying he didn’t need any offerings, and also made some kind of joke that he wasn’t interested even if they had a crush on him. 

_But…him?_

The boy moved his hand to click open the lock on the door, cracking the door just enough for him to look outside at the visitor.

With a reasonable amount of space between him and the door, Saihara stood holding a purple gift bag in front of his chest – almost seeming hesitant to be there. Well, no surprise really. Ouma had tried his hardest to make sure no one wanted to be alone with him.

_So…why was he here? And what was he holding?_

With his purple eyes shifting from Saihara’s nervous face down to the bag, he asked, “What is it?”

“W-well…” the shy detective started, “It’s your birthday, so…I wanted to give you a gift.” His fingers were fidgeting slightly as he held onto the bag, finding it hard to make eye contact with Ouma.

Kokichi was surprised. He was sure this was apparent on his face for at least a split second before he masked it with a smirk, “Awww…you’re so sweet, Saihara-chan~! I didn’t know you cared that much about my lie!”

At those words, Saihara did move his eyes to meet Ouma’s, “It…wasn’t a lie, Ouma-kun,” he replied back, some confidence slipping into his tone, despite his usual uncertainty.

“Oh…?” Ouma inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side so his playful strands of hair bounced a bit. What did the detective find out this time?

Shifting the bag so he was holding it with one arm against his chest, the boy pulled out his monopad. “It says so in your profile,” he stated the fact clearly. “You might lie, but Monokuma wouldn’t. That would be against the rules.”

Saihara always managed to impress Ouma. Though he would never completely share that without making it seem like a lie, he was impressed that the other was so passionate about discovering the truth – even for such a trivial thing as his birthday. It…almost made his chest warm up at the thought that he cared to check.

“Well, looks like you got me,” Ouma said, laughing a bit. “I expected nothing less from the Ultimate Detective~!”

Saihara’s cheeks lit up from Kokichi’s words, quickly turning his head away. “It’s not that big of a deal…” he mumbled, never completely comfortable with others being so open about his talent.

“It clearly was if you felt the need to check, nishishi~” Ouma grinned, putting a finger to his lips. “Didn’t expect to get a gift, though. You sure you aren’t trying to kill me?”

Saihara widened his eyes, looking back at the other, “N-no, of course not..! I would never…” he said in defense, the thought of hurting, never mind killing, another turning his stomach.

“Just kidding! I know you’re waaaay too soft for that, Saihara-chan,” Ouma said. It was true, out of all of the people here he had been analyzing, Saihara seemed the most trustworthy.

* * *

 The way Ouma had said that almost made it sound like he was being sarcastic. Was that lie? Did he really expect him to kill someone? Saihara was already developing a headache and he had hardly had a proper conversation with the other.

“Well…I wouldn’t do that,” Shuichi said, hoping that was clear. In this game, you had to suspect everyone, so he supposed it was only natural for Kokichi to worry about something like that. “So…here.” He held out the bag towards the other, glancing to the side.

“Glad to hear that!” he exclaimed, before promptly ignoring his offering, “But, you didn’t need to get me anything.”

Saihara brought his eyes back to the other, confused. “Well…of course not, but, it’s your birthday. I wanted to,” he replied. Was he seriously not going to take it?

“Duuuh!” The other grinned, taking the bag from him, “That was obviously a lie – no way am I turning down a present from my beloved Saihara-chan~!”

Shuichi’s cheeks flushed pink again at the term, speechless as to what to say to that. “I…I…” Now he was flustered AND nervous that Kokichi wouldn’t like what he had gotten for him. He always knew just what to say to get him like this…

* * *

 Kokichi held onto the bag, his heart beating excitedly knowing that Shuichi had done all of this for him. Out of all the people he was stuck with here, Saihara was the only one he felt like he could trust – even if he had to make it so the other could never trust him back.

Opening it up, he peered inside to find his gift. But it wasn’t just one – there was bubble gum, candies, cards – and a bottle of his favorite carbonated beverage.

He had gotten all this stuff together for him…?

“…Not bad, Saihara-chan!” he said, looking back at him as he held onto the bag. “You just happened to choose all the things I didn’t know I wanted! Except Panta, I always want that.”

* * *

 All the things he didn’t know he wanted? Was that really a good thing?

“Oh…well, as long as you like them,” Saihara said, still unsure on whether he really did or not. But this was Kokichi, he would probably never find out the truth.

“I like them – almost as much as I like you!” Ouma let out a laugh, eyes closed.

The other boy widened his eyes for a moment, blushing more before looking away, “Th-that was another lie…” he trailed off, trying to ignore the slight pain he felt saying it.

“Hmmmm, was it? Y’know, it’s hard for even me to know when I’m lying or not! That’s how good I am at it,” Ouma replied, dipping the bag lower as he leaned forward a bit, a hand still on the door, since he didn’t want Shuichi peering inside.

“That’s not a good thing…” Saihara replied, looking back at the other, reflexively taking a step back as he leaned closer.

“Nishishi, maybe, maybe not – doesn’t matter, since it was a lie!” Ouma grinned, Saihara letting out a sigh of exasperation. It was impossible to deal with this gremlin.

“Whatever…there’s your gift. I’ll…let you get back to your nap,” Saihara said after a moment, not sure how much more of this he could take. It was embarrassing enough, never mind Ouma’s comment making things worse.

“Alrighty~!” And with that, Kokichi pulled himself back into his room, closing the door without a second thought.

Saihara stood there a moment, staring at the closed door. That was…it? No thank you, or…Well, he hadn’t asked for anything anyway. He felt a sting in his chest as the boy turned away from the door to head back to his room – the conversation with the other had left him feeling exhausted, as always.

He couldn’t help the churning feeling in his stomach – from what? The things that Kokichi had said? How his words could warm his soul or cut it in two?

Was he expecting something more from this?

Lost in his thoughts, Saihara hardly noticed a clicking sound, before picking up on the sound of quick footsteps getting louder.

_“Oof!”_

Saihara lurched forward as something hit him from behind – about to fall, however catching himself in time. After a moment of shock at what happened, Shuichi looked down and saw two white-sleeved arms wrapped around his waist.

“You really think I’d let you go without saying thank you?” He heard Ouma’s voice say, his smile apparent in his tone.

Saihara was frozen in his spot, vividly aware that the other boy was hugging him tightly. His face quickly heated up, making him feel relieved that Ouma couldn’t see it. He couldn’t speak – his mind blanking while focusing on the feeling of the other resting against him.

* * *

 Ouma would have done so, for anyone else there. But Shuichi? No.

The purple-haired boy rested his cheek against the other’s back, closing his eyes to savor the short moment while it lasted. “Thank you, Saihara-chan,” he murmured quietly.

* * *

Ouma’s words may have been quiet, but Shuichi heard them clearly. It was like his senses were heightened just from being around the other boy. The way he said those words…was different from how he usually spoke. They lacked any change in tone, or exaggeration…they seemed…genuine.

Then, as quickly as he had appeared, his presence was gone.

Shuichi turned around just in time to see Ouma’s foot pass through the doorway, the door slipping shut immediately after. He never even had the chance to reply.

But…maybe that was how Kokichi wanted things to be.

_"Happy birthday, Ouma-kun."_

◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first attempt at writing both Danganronpa fanfiction and Oumasai, so I had been really nervous to post it on amino back then. But I've gone ahead to write more Oumasai (like The Last Drop of Panta) and have gotten way more confident since then. I still enjoy looking back on this fic, and I hope you were able to enjoy it as well! ^^ ~Ghostie


End file.
